deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Bridge
The Bridge is the command and control center of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. It consists of several sections: the Atrium, which is the Bridge of the Ishimura, the Captain's Nest, which is Captain Matthius's personal observation area, Administration where the ship's section leaders work, and Communications/External Access, where the Comm Array is located. The various sections are serviced by elevators accessed from the Atrium. Escape pods are located outside the Captain's Nest. The Bridge controls are largely holographic based. All around the Bridge are various stations with holographic displays. When Isaac enters the main atrium, all the holographic displays read "System Failure."Dead SpaceDead Space: Downfall The Command Deck is separated into three distinct levels. Level 01 - Mining Administration MA Hall Storage A hall storage containing a few pickups and a valuable air recharge if needed File:bridgeadminhall1.png|hall Storage File:bridgeadminhall2.png|Damaged storage room leading to the vaccum of space. MA Room The Mining Administration room was the workplace for the direction and planning for the Ishimura and her massive mining operations, sending commands to and fro between the mining teams. The effective brain behind the ship's brawn. File:bridgeadmin1.png|Admin Room File:bridgeadmin2.png|Hole caused by an asteroid File:bridgeadmin3.png|Main control room. MA Computer Room The primary processing core for the MA's computer banks, linked to the computer core. Storage Rooms The Storage Rooms are where the Crew Members kept items such as MedPacks and Ammunition. ;Storage Room A ;Storage Room B ;Storage Room C Level 02 - Main Atrium Tram Station File:B-TramStation1.png File:B-TramStation2.png Main Atrium The primary area of the Bridge, this is where the Ishimura and its various systems are monitored and controlled by the bridge crew. It is a wide open area with terminals all along the room's perimeter, and access to the Captain's Nest at the front and an elevator providing access to Communications and Mining Administration in the middle of the room. Access to the Atrium from other parts of the ship is only possible via a security checkpoint at the deck's Tram Station. File:bridgemain1.png|Main Atrium File:bridgemain2.png|Main Atrium File:bridgemain3.png|Main Atrium before the ADS is online and hole caused by asteroid impact. File:bridgeinfestedele.png|The elevator leading to the bridge with growth in it, as seen in Chapter 8. Captain's Nest The Captains Nest itself is a restricted area and only officers holding the rank of level 5 are allowed to enter. The Captain's personal office and observatory, equipped with Executive override controls in the event of a mutiny. A large holoprojector showed a realtime image of the Aegis VII mining operations. Also in the captains nest there were several unlaunched escape pods: Why they were not utilised is unknown. File:bridgecaptainroom.png|Captain's Nest. Bridge Security Room File:bridgecheckpoint.png|The checkpoint. File:bridgesecurity.png|Damaged security room door. File:B-SecurityRoom.png|The Security Room Ship Systems File:bridgeshipsystems.png|Ship systems. Ship Systems Storage A ADS Power File:B-ShipSystems1.png Level 03 - Communications/External Access ADS Lower Hall ADS Outside Access File:bridgeoutside1.png|Outside File:bridgeoutside2.png|Heading towards ADS 47. File:bridgeoutside3.png|Hole caused by asteroid. ADS Controls File:B-ADSControlnCannon.png The Cannon Pit for ADS Cannon 47, along with its gravity fed ammo chains, manual override firing seat, and a Ruby Semiconductor. Setting for the Asteroid defense minigame. Communications Hall File:bridgecomentrance.png|Communications Hall File:bridgetram.png|Tram leading to Comm Control. Comm Control File:bridgecomcontrol.png|Comms Control. File:bridgecomoffline.png|Overlooking the Comm Array Chamber. File:bridgecomonline.png|The Comm system online. Comm Array Airlock File:B-CommArrayAirlock.png Comm Array Chamber File:bridgecomroom.png|Inside the Comm Array Chamber File:bridgecomroomgrowth.png|Growth inside the Comms Array Chamber Ship Exterior Access Storage Room 47 Trivia *This is where the second part of Chapter 9: Escaping the Ishimura of Dead Space: Extraction takes place. *This is where Chapter 4: Obliteration Imminent and Chapter 8: Search and Rescue of Dead Space take place. *This is where the player first encounters a Brute in Dead Space. *The Bridge in Dead Space: Downfall has a different layout with a holographic display showing Aegis VII near the front, where in-game the display is in the Captain's Nest. *The Bridge was the last deck to be overrun by the Necromorphs. Gallery Atrium.jpg|Isaac and Hammond in the Captain's Nest Sources See Also Category:USG Ishimura Locations